Naoto Arisato?
by Kino Sanada
Summary: Naoto, Sang detektif memiliki Kakak! Namanya Arisato minato, Dan Naoto adalah orang ke-3 yang memiliki kekuatan 'itu', Simak ceritanyalah! Light Rise x Naoto, RnR? :P


Chapter 1: I have a brother?

Tidak biasanya untuk naoto shirogane yang kalem Syok setengah mati, mengapa tidak? Dua hal yang terus menjadi misteri dan rahasia yang tidak pernah dianggap sang 'Detective Prince' ternyata terungkap juga.

Pertama, Naoto bukan Anak tunggal? Itu yang ada dibenanknya sekarang setelah membaca surat dari orangg tak bernama, namun dikirim dari iwatodai.

Kedua, Minato punya Kakak? Mungkin hal ini sama seperti yang diatas, tapi setelah lihat foto yang dia genggam sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir, Foto ini asli.

Foto saat diri naoto berumur enam tahun yang sedang dirangkul anak yang sepertinya berumur tujuh tahun itu membuat naoto terkapar lemas dikasur, dikamarnya. Kemudian ada ketukan pintu dari depan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rise Kujikawa? Cwek idola remaja yang selalu ingin menanggap naoto itu pacarnya walau ia tahu bahwa naoto seorang cewek, sekarang sedang tersenyum cerah.

"Konnichiwa Naoto-kun! Bolehkah aku masuk?" Rise tersemyum bak kucing kecil. Naoto Cuma dapat mengangguk lemah.

Teh sudah disediakan di meja, Naoto masih menatap surat itu, Rise akhirnya mau angkat bicara.

"Nee, Naoto-kun, selama beberapa hari ini kau sepertinya menyendiri melulu! Ayolah, itu enggak biasanya! Apalagi aku khawatir banget nih!" Rise mengembungkan pipinya, naoto cekikikan dan mengelus kepala sang idol.

"Kau mau tau? Baiklah, karena sepertinya kau bisa kupercaya, karena kau sahabatku, Ini" Naoto akhirnya mau berbagi, Rise membaca surat itu dengan Antusiasme.

_Dear Naoto Arisato, Altought I know your current name is Naoto Shirogane_

_Halo nao-chan! Kau kenal siapa aku? Hahah, aku yakin kau tidak kenal, Aku kakakmu, Namaku..  
>Minato Arisato... Sekarang aku tinggal di iwatodai, katanya kau pernah School trip kesini kan? Aku<br>baru tau..._

_Oh iya, Gimana kabarmu? Baik baik saja? Kakak mau bicarakan sesuatu, Apa bisa kau datang ke iwatodai, Ng, Mumpung kau liburan musim panas... sekalian aku mau bicara tentang ingatanmu yang hilang... gimana? Mau.._

_Aku tau, mungkin masih sulit dipercaya, tapi daripada terus direnungkan, lebih baik bertemu secara langsung, sekalian saja, Ada hal yang mungkin kau tidak akan percaya atau kau mau bilang aku ini sinting. Hahah! Sekian dulu nao-chan!_

_BTW, alamat tempat aku tinggal ada dibelakang surat_

_Love, Minato Arisato_

... Sang idola remaja Melebarkan matanya, matanya terpaku, Deg-degan... sulit dipercaya bahwa naoto selama ini punya kakak, apalagi naotonya masih gak percaya.

"Kau harus menceritakan ini naoto!" Rise membentak naoto pelan.

"Aku gak berani! Lagipula! Ini masalah keluarga! Aku bingung.. Kacau.. Ugh, Aku pusing..." Naoto mulai pucat.

Sang idol mendekatkan diri ke Naoto, Memeluknya pelan. Naoto agak terkejut, namun ia sudah biasa, tapi aneh rasanya...

"Ayolah! Naoto yang kutau tidak seperti ini! Tabahlah! Lagi pula, akhirnya kau punya kakak kan?" Rise mencoba menyemangati Naoto.

"E-eh, tunggu, aku masih belum bisa bilang ia kakakku apa bukan! Kakek juga- iya juga..." Naoto seketika terpaku, ia diam sebentar, berpikir.

"Nao... to?" Rise melepaskan pelukannya.

"Temani aku ke tempat kakek sebentar, mungkin ia tahu..." Naoto menarik tangan rise Dengan keras, Anehnya, Rise bukannya kaget, malah senang terhuyung-huyung (-_-).

.

(Kantor Kakeknya Naoto)

"Kakek, Aku ingin bucarakan suatu hal, boleh?" Naoto mencoba bertanya. Rise menunggu diluar kantor, maklum, urusan keluarga.

"Tentu Naoto-chan, apa?" Sang kakek kembali menghisap cerutunya.

"... Apa aku punya kakak?"

.

Sang kakek terbatuk2 sampe giginya lepas (Author digorok), gak gak.

Sang kakek terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan sang detektif, ternyata akhirnya ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Ternyata ia mengirimkan surat padamu ya? Kakek kira ia tidak akan pernah ingat dirimu, hohoh.." Kakek taruh cerutunya, menenguk Kopi dan tersenyum.

"J-jadi bener?" Naoto kaget ternyata itu bukan surat jadi-jadian.

"Kalau begitu kakek beli tiket tujuan iwatodai dulu, titip salam untuk minato-chan dari kakek ya?" Kakek berdiri, meninggalkan kantor sambil tersenyum. Kakek lihat Rise dan menyapanya, terus pergi.

"G-gimana Naoto-kun?" Rise doki doki.

"... itu benar... altought, aku masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya.." Naoto menghela nafas, "Besok aku ke iwatodai, Kau mau ikut?" Naoto segera pergi dari kantor.

"E-eh? Aku boleh ikut? NAOTO BAIK DECH!" Rise peluk2 sang detektif, Naoto Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"i-iya, sama2.."

...

(Esoknya, Yasoinaba station)

Tidak sesuai yang diharapkan, Kenapa bisa Investigation Team tau bahwa naoto akan pergi? Rise juga...

"Rise Kujikawa..." Naoto melirik Rise dengan dark aura, Rise sweatdrop.

"Aku gak ngebongkar KOK! Kemarin Rise ditanyain! Rise kan gak boleh boong!" Rise mangut2.

"Sama saja!" Naoto sudah kepuncak kekesalanya.

"Errr, Naoto, kau tidak keberatan kan? Lagi pula! Kakekmu yang membelikan kita tiket! Kami juga tidak bisa menolak!" Chie tersenyum cerah.

"Jadi kakek?" Naoto kaget.

"Hey hey, yu juga ada disana, makanya kami mau ikut" Yosuke sambung.

"Un, kalau Cuma naoto kan gak seru kuma!" Kuma nyolot.

"Eh..." Naoto gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, akhirnya ia pasrah, 5 menit kemudian Kereta datang.

"Its time..." Naoto merasa deg-degan.

..

(5 Jam kemudian, selama 5 jam, Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, Yukiko dan kanji main kartu sambil ribut2, Rise makan biskuit sambil baca majalah, Naoto masih merenungkan diri didekat jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu, yang anehnya membawa ingatan yang dilupakan naoto sendiri, ia pun tertidur... *Lagunya Burn my dread*)

"Iwatodai! Iwatodai!" Sang masinis berteriak lewat suara pengumuman, naoto pun bangun dan ambil kopernya. Yang lain juga, mereka turun dari kereta.

...

"Iwatodai..." Naoto melepaskan headsetnya. Tidak biasanya naoto suka mendengarkan musik.

"EH? ITU KAN!" Semuanya kaget, Itu Yu narukami, Leader mereka.

"YU! YU-SENPAI!" Yang seumuran yu teriak Yu, sedangkan adik kelasnya panggil Yu-senpai.

"Eh, kalian.. kenapa ada disini?" Yu kaget.

"Man! Kami kangen tau! Ternyata kau disini! Ngapain di stasion?" Yosuke merangkul partnernya itu.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kakiku sendiri yang membawaku kemari, punya firasat bahwa kalian datang" Yu tertawa kecil.

"Katanya kau tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" Chie menepuk pundak yu.

"Iya, tapi sekarang mereka keluar kota untuk sebulan, jadi aku dirumah sendirian." Yu Sweatdrop.

"Yasudah, anyways... Kami mau nginap dimana nih?" Rise nyolot.

"Eits! Sebelumnya, Kita harus ke alamat ini" Naoto menunjukan bagian belakang surat kepada Yu.

"Oh, Asrama, Ikut aku" Semuanya mengikuti Yu, Naoto serasa dadanya berdetak begitu kencang, gimana tidak? She's facing her truth.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

(Iwatodai Dorm, Late afternoon)

Tok! Tok! Suara ketukan pintu oleh naoto terdengar oleh wanita berambut merah ruby, yang terlihat elegan.

"Yes? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Naoto.

"Is... this... where Arisato minato..." Naoto gugup, baru kali ini ia bicara terputus-putus, padahal ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, kau adiknya kan? Masuklah, oh, dan namaku Kirijo mitsuru, Pemilik dorm, mahasiswi" wanita bernama mitsuru membukakan pintu lebar2.

"terima kasih kirijo-san, apa teman-temanku ini juga boleh masuk?" Naoto bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"hei, siapa ini? Anak baru?" Pria bertopi biru bak pria negro luar negeri botak mesum (Author di Agydine Junpei) itu bertanya.

"No no, ini adiknya Arisato-san, wich reminds me, dimana dia?" Mitsuru tengak – tengok, Pemuda bernama Arisato itu tidak ada.

"oh minato-kun? Ia ada dikamarnya" Wanita bermata Hazel itu menunjuk tangga.

"Thank you Yukari, Baiklah Arisato, kau boleh keatas" Mitsuru mengijinkan.

"Eh, Panggil Aku Shirogane, Aku masih belum bisa menyandang nama Arisato" Naoto Blushing.

(Naoto pun naik ke atas, lantai 2, Depan kamar minato)

_Kau bisa kok naoto, ingat, ini kebenaran, ini kakakmu, mungkin saja sih, tapi ia kakakmu, ayo coba, jangan takut, jangan teriak ja- _Naoto yang sejak tadi berdiri diam bagai patung kaget + merinding saat pintu terbuka.

"Naoto... Chan...?" Pria itu terpaku, saat melihat figur didepannya.

"Iya, ini aku, Minato-nii..."

(Bersambung)

- Author Side-

Kino: *Degdegan gak jelas*

Shadow Kino: perasaan aku gak jadi2 personamu deh! Kok aku masih bisa bertahan?

Kino: Sante aja bro, eniwey, *Delik2 Nao + Mina*

Minato + Naoto: ...

Junpei: Ya think this is Alright Sanada-chan?

Kino: Of course !

Junpei: *sweatdrop*

Shadow Kino: Reviewnya yang jelek2 aja ya, jangan dipuji, entar dia lanjutin, oh noes!

Kino: *Geplak Shadow pake Negi-nya miku Hatsune*

Miku: Negiku!

Rin + Len: *Sweatdrop*

Kuma: Chi you Again Kuma~~~~~~~!


End file.
